


Melancholic

by tectonicSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Plot, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slurs, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, dave is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonicSpace/pseuds/tectonicSpace
Summary: Dave is really fucked up mentally and physically, for many, many reasons. Luckily he has his friends there for him, but it's different with Karkat..
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is going to be very VERY angst filled, and there are going to be some harsh parts, so if you're sensitive, you may not want to read. 
> 
> P.S. In this universe, dave is 19, karkat is 17(about to turn 18), john is 18, and rose and jade are 19.

# The life of Dave Strider

Dave had a rough life. Both at home, and at school. He wasn't the toughest guy, so people picked on him quite a bit. It's not like it was anything new, getting hit was sort of his normal. Dave thought ahead this time and just skipped class so he would be less likely to see the pricks that like to mess with him. He went down to this river he liked to hang out near. It was right under a road bridge so it was loud as fuck, but he liked it, it was sort of like a home away from home. 

Once class time ended, John and Karkat went looking for Dave. It was Karkat's idea to go check the river because he's found Dave there before. The two boys saw Dave, they went over and sat beside him. "STRIDER THERE YOU ARE, WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?" "Yeah we didn't see you in class." Dave shrugged and took a hit of his cigarette. "Eh, i was just fucking around, nothing much." John grabbed the cigarette out of Dave's hand and put it out. "Stop, you know i hate that." Dave blew a small puff of smoke into John's face which made him cough. 

"Gross dave! You're going to kill me, smoking is bad for your lungs, you know that right?" Dave scoffed and laid back on the grass. "Have i died yet john? i don't think i have, i could be wrong though." "YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK SOMETIMES." "Yep, love you too karkat."

"HEY BUT FOR REAL, YOU'RE COMING TO MY WRIGGLING DAY PARTY NEXT WEEK RIGHT?" "Duh, karkat i may be an asshole but i won't miss your birthday." Dave sat back up and looked over at John. "Hey where's your sister? she said she wanted me to go see her but she didn't tell me where." "Oh, she should be behind the school doing her cheerleading practice or whatever, why does she wanna see you?" Dave got up and grabbed another cigarette from his pocket. "I don't fucking know egbert, that's why i'm going." Dave went back to the school and went around the side. He saw Jade motion for him to follow her into the girl's locker room.

Dave was a guy that gave zero fucks, so he just walked right in, not worried about anyone seeing him. "Jade? what do you need?" Jade walked up to Dave and wrapped her arms around him. "I wanted to show you something that i got, you were on my mind when i bought it." Dave raised an eyebrow because Jade backed up and took off her shirt. She had on a black lacy bra that looked like it was part of a lingerie set. "Wanna see the rest?" Dave's only thought was, _Fuck. John is going to be pissed._

= = = = = = = =

It seemed like it all happened so fast, Dave walked in the locker room and the next thing he knew, he had Jade pinned against one of the lockers with his hand down her skirt.  
Then he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Dave. What exactly do you think you're doing?" Dave jumped back so fast he almost fell over. "Rose! fuck, you- i- um-... don't tell john." 

Rose was closest to Dave, even if they weren't actually related, he thought of her as like a sister, and she was one of the few people that could boss him around. "Dave don't be a slut, and jade, you stop too, don't try and seduce dave." Dave ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, yeah sorry rose, i don't know what i was thinking." 

"It's okay, just get home, i'll get jade home." Dave walked out of the locker room and went home. Going home was his least favorite part of the day, but hopefully he would just be able to get up to his room before pissing off his Bro. He walked inside and his hope was immediately crushed when his Bro was in the kitchen, making dinner. When Bro heard the door open and shut, he turned around and looked over at Dave. "How was school?" Dave was a pretty good liar, so he was able to act like he went to class. "It was alright, pretty lame." Dave went over and hopped up on the counter. Bro walked in front of him to grab something, then he noticed something that Dave didn't. He grabbed Dave's jaw and looked at his neck. "What the fuck is that? Is that a hickey?" _God dammit Jade._ "Oh- yeah, it is" 

"Who the hell gave it to you?" Dave pushed his Bro's hand off his face. "Jade harley, long story, don't ask." "Jade? Egbert's sister?" Dave nodded. "Yeah, we didn't actually do anything though." His Bro went back to cooking. Dave hopped down off the counter and went to his room. He sat down in his chair and saw that he had unread messages from john.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: DAVE. my sister??? really???? 

EB: Listen i know you don't get a lot of action or whatever, but my sister is incredibly off limits! 

EB: She told me that she was getting dressed and you went in there and started touching her! 

EB: You asshole!

TG: okay for one, no, your sister is a fucking liar 

TG: she called me into the locker room and started stripping 

TG: the fuck was i supposed to do? i was just trying to help her out 

EB: You should have walked away! 

TG: yeah okay but when jade wants something, she makes it happen, and at that moment, she wanted me 

EB: Gross! 

TG: it's literally fine, we just made out, rose came in and threw me out 

TG: she also slut shamed me 

TG: so you don't have to worry, i was never inside of your sister 

EB: Oh my god if you ever phrase it like that again i'm going to fucking vomit, please don't ever do that. 

TG: okay well are you done being pissed at me? i need a shower and i don't want to come back to see like 50 unread messages from you 

EB: Yes, fine, i'm not mad anymore, just please don't mess with jade, that's gross. 

TG: okay john, you have my word, i won't mess with jade 

EB: Alright, thank you, have a nice shower. 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

After that whole thing was over, Dave went into the bathroom and took a shower, during that shower he had some time to think. He thought about how hot John is when he gets mad. That thought sent him spiraling into having some pretty gay thoughts. After that, he went back into his room and shut his door. He got dressed and sat on his bed. Then he grabbed his phone and called john. "Hello? Dave? Do you need something? I'm watching Ghostbusters right now."

"Um.. yeah i just wanted to hear your voice, can you tell me about what's going on in the movie?" Dave could practically hear John smile. "You actually wanna hear me rant about my movies?? Oh this is awesome! Sure." "Yeah man go at it, i'll just sit back and listen." John starts explaining his movie, which eventually changes topic and turns into just a straight up rant.

= = = = = = = =

Now, Dave wasn’t gay. he wasn’t jerking off to John as a whole- he was just jerking off to his voice, the way he talked about movies like they were the only thing that mattered. It was pretty attractive. So here Dave was, stroking himself slowly, biting his shirt so he wouldn’t make any sounds. His pants were long gone, tossed to the floor so he was naked except for his socks and shirt. _It's not gay if you're wearing socks,_ Dave thought. He wanted so badly to hear John moan. He wanted John to tell him that he loves him, and that he's the only person for him.

Then he thought about it. He probably was jerking off to John, actually.

Dave made a whining sound, rolling his hips up into his hand. “And there's just so much work put into the movies, even the ones that are super shitty are... dave? Are you okay..? You’ve been awfully quiet. Am i boring you?” John paused in his ranting and heard his friend’s sounds, which made him concerned.

Dave’s cock twitched in his hand, and he spit the edge of his shirt out. “Y-yeah, i’m totally fine man, keep talking,” he managed to get out. He slid his hand over himself again, which caused him to make another noise.

“Are you sure...?” John asked, his voice low and worried. “You sound like you’re in pain, i can hang up if you want.” Dave shivered, rubbing his thighs together. “N-no, i’m-“ he bit his lip to quiet a loud moan as he bucked his hips into his hand gently. 

“Dave.” John said, embarrassment filling his voice, “A-are you doing what i think you are..?” Dave froze, nearly whining as he pulled his hand away carefully, but stopping himself before he could. “Nooo.." Dave could practically hear the eye roll through the phone, “Are you seriously watching porn while i talk about movies?? I thought you actually wanted to listen." Dave refused to tell his best friend that he was doing this to only the sound of his voice. "Y-yeah man i'm sorry, i was enjoying listening but i got distracted."

Dave panted, keeping himself from making any more noise. Right as he finished, his Bro walks in. "S-shit! john i gotta go, nice talking to you man." Dave quick hangs up the phone and puts his pants back on. "What the fuck? David. You just said john." Dave got up off his bed and backed up. "Dave were you just doing that while talking to a man?"

"N-no i-it's not what it looks like." Bro steps closer to him. "Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like, you fucking fag." Before Dave could back away any more, Bro grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the stomach. "You know how i feel about that shit dave!" He swings and hits Dave right in the cheekbone. "G-get off me! I'm sorry!" "Oh you are not sorry dave, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have fucking done it in the first place." 

Dave tried to run but his Bro grabbed him by the throat, and pinned him up against the wall, using just enough force to lift Dave up off the ground a few inches. After a few seconds of that, he dropped Dave on the ground and kicked him. "If i catch you doing something like that again, the consequences will be much worse." Bro left the room and slammed the door behind him. Dave made his way over to his bed and hid under the covers. He ended up falling asleep, hopefully dreaming of a better home than his real one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, and Karkat noticed that Dave was acting different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the last one, but the next one is probably going to be pretty long, i've got quite a few ideas for it, prepare for some sads.

# We're here for you

Dave woke up the next morning. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned up his face. He had a pretty bad black eye, and a swollen lip, not to mention a huge pain in his gut. "Fucks sake.. i need to do something about this.." Dave went back into his room and put on his pair of aviators, then went to school. Karkat saw Dave, he ran up to him and jumped at him. "DAVE!" 

Dave winced when Karkat put his arms around him. "HEY WAIT, YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG?" Dave stayed silent and kept walking to the school. "DAVE. FUCKING TALK TO ME. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?" 

Dave pushed Karkat's hands away. "Nothing.. forget it, i'm fine." "NO YOU AREN'T YOU FUCKER. TURN AROUND." "No, karkat stop, seriously, let it go." "DAVE! TURN. AROUND." Karkat pulled on Dave's shirt and walked around in front of him. He looked over Dave to try and figure out what was wrong, and he saw something right under his eye. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" 

Karkat grabbed at Dave's shades, but Dave backed up and grabbed Karkat's wrist. "Stop. it." Karkat used his other hand and snatched the sunglasses. "HOLY SHIT! DAVE WHO DID THAT TO YOU..??"

Dave grabbed his shades back and walked away. Karkat got his phone out and texted John.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: JOHN. DAVE IS ACTING REALLY FUCKING WEIRD. HE'S BARELY TALKING AND HE HAS A PRETTY BAD BLACK EYE. 

EB: Oh really? Poor thing, we can meet up with him after class again. It might cheer him up. 

CG: YEAH MAYBE, WE CAN HOPE. I KNOW DAVE GETS EDGY BUT THIS SEEMED REALLY BAD. 

CG: .... 

CG: HE'S GONNA BE OKAY, RIGHT JOHN? 

EB: Of course he is bud, you don't have to worry, i've known dave since i was 6, he always pushes through, no matter how sad he is. 

CG: OKAY.. I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT.. 

EB: I'll make sure he's better by your birthday. 

EB: You can trust me, i promise. 

CG: THANKS JOHN.. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Karkat went to class, he ignored the teacher for the whole thing, trying to look around to see if Dave was there. He wasn't. After what felt like a lifetime, the bell rang and Karkat ran outside with John. "So did you see where he went Karkat?" "NO, BUT HE'S PROBABLY JUST AT THE RIVER AGAIN." They head down to the river and Karkat saw Dave up on the actual bridge, leaning over the edge. "DAVE! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING JUMP YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO WEIRD BUT YOU CAN'T BE THAT UPSET RIGHT??" Dave looked down at the two of them with a confused look. "The fuck are you talking about? im just looking out at the view, come up here dummies, it's pretty."

John went up onto the bridge and Karkat followed. John walked up next to Dave and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand. "How long are you going to keep doing that?" John smiled at Dave. "Until i'm able to get you to stop fully." Dave chuckled and rolled his eyes. The three of them watched as birds flew past, and cars drove by behind them. Dave eventually broke the silence. 

"So, why do you guys care so much? i'm a fucking trainwreck, why do you keep trying to fix me?" John put his arm around Dave. "Because no matter how much of a wreck you are, there's always a way to fix it, i like to look on the bright side of things, y'know?"

"PLUS, YOU CARE ABOUT US, WE LIKE TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THAT IT'S NOT ONE-SIDED." "Well yeah but like.. there's absolutely no fixing me, my mental state is so far gone. i just don't get why you're still trying." Karkat went around to the other side of Dave. "HEY STRIDER, LOOK AT ME FOR A SECOND." Dave looked over. 

Karkat slapped him. "Ow! dude what the hell??" "DON'T BE A MORON. YOU'RE BEING ALL DEPRESSED, STOP THINKING YOU'RE TRASH, STOP THINKING WE'RE TOO GOOD FOR YOU, JUST LET US BE YOUR FRIENDS." "And take these off, you have pretty eyes." John took Dave's shades off and put them in his pocket. Dave looked down at the river and sighed. "Thanks.. you guys are the best.." "OF COURSE WE ARE. NOW CAN YOU PLEASE TELL US WHO DID THAT TO YOU?" 

Dave took a shaky breath and looked back at the two of them. "It's really nothing.. it was just my Bro.. he uh.. he caught me doing something that i wasn't supposed too." "Oh wait is that why you hung up the phone so quick last night? dave, i'm pretty sure it's not against the rules for a teenager to do that sort of thing." "No john it was the context of why i was doing it." "DOING WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" 

"Nothing much, dave was touching himself while we were on the phone last night, but it was because he was watching porn. It must have been really quiet though because i didn't hear anything playing." Dave wanted to run away from this conversation and literally never come back. "EW DAVE, GROSS." "Yep, that's me, can we change the subject now?"

"Well- i guess so, but why was he mad at you for that? he shouldn't hit you, that's a natural thing that guys do." "John my Bro is h-" Dave almost slipped and said homophobic, but he caught himself. "H-he is really strict, and if i do anything sexual like that, i get in trouble." "WOW, WHAT A DICK." _Yeah no kidding.._ "It's fine though, you don't need to be worried about me. i'm a big strong boy." Dave smiled and Karkat hugged him.

"YEAH KEEP DOING THAT, YOU'VE GOT A REALLY NICE SMILE DAVE.." "Fuck karkat, cut it out, you're making me blush here man." John joined in on the hug and giggled. Dave really did have the best friends, they didn't look down on him, they didn't fake the friendship, they just genuinely loved Dave. He needed people like that in his life. 

Dave went home happy that night. He was able to actually get a good nights sleep. What Dave didn't know was that he needed a good night like that, because the next day would be one of the worst he's had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be pretty bad, buckle up friends.

#  What are friends for?

Dave was woken up in the morning by his Bro storming in and pulling Dave up into a sitting position by his shirt. "H-hey woah! what did i do?? i was just sleeping!" 

"Oh yeah? And what have you been doing for the rest of the week? Because i just got a call from the principle saying that you haven't been in class all week. So uh, where have you been exactly?" Dave gulped. "I-i'm sorry, i was just stressed, i-i kept forgetting to go to class. please don't be mad, i won't do it again." Bro started pushing Dave's wrist back a dangerous amount. "Ow! fuck! stop it..! y-you're going to break my fucking wrist!"

"Promise it won't happen again. Promise me." "I-i promise! i won't skip class again!" Bro let go of Dave's wrist then backhanded him. "Don't you dare try and skip class behind my back, next time that happens i'm getting out the swords." Bro turned and left the room. Dave took a minute to soothe his wrist, then he heard a knock on the front door. "Dave! get the door!" 

Dave walked out of his room and went over to the door. Karkat was standing in the hallway. "Karkat? why are you here? we don't have school today." "YEAH I KNOW, I WANTED TO HANG OUT FOR A BIT. WHY IS YOUR FACE RED?" Dave covered his cheek. "No reason, anyway yeah, come in my room."

Dave took Karkat into his room and turned on the TV. He sat on the bed and Karkat noticed that Dave kept messing with his wrist that looked bruised. He sat down beside Dave. "WHAT'S THAT?" Karkat put his hand on Dave's wrist. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN DAVE?" "I.... tripped?" "DAVE. THE TRUTH." Dave got up and poked his head out of the door, then he sat back down. "It was my bro.. he found out i had been skipping school and he got pissed at me." "DAVE... I WANT YOU TO TELL ME ALL OF THE THINGS THAT YOUR BRO HAS DONE."  
Dave shook his head. "Not a chance. i can't do that."

"DAVE I WASN'T ASKING." Dave sighed. "Well... okay um.. this morning he found out i was skipping class, and he almost broke my wrist. and two days ago he caught me jerking off so he-" "OKAY WAIT, STAY ON THIS FOR A MINUTE, BECAUSE YESTERDAY YOU SAID THAT HE DOESN'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING SEXUAL, BUT YOU DO THAT TYPE OF SHIT ALL THE TIME. SO THAT COULDN'T BE WHY HE GOT PISSED, SO WHAT DID YOU NOT TELL US?" "Karkat i'll tell you but.. you can't tell john." 

"YOU HAVE MY WORD." "Okay well.. i wasn't actually watching porn, i uh.. i was doing it to john's voice. i don't even like him like that, i don't know what came over me. but my bro heard that i was talking to john, so he beat me up for doing something gay." Karkat held dave's hand. "DAVE... YOU POOR THING.." "That's not all, he doesn't feed me actual meals, he makes me spar with him with real swords, he locks me in the fridge sometimes, he torments me with stupid fucking puppets." Dave continued to go on about his Bro for a few minutes, until eventually it became too much for him, and he started to break down crying. Karkat was able to comfort him, he held Dave in his arms and laid down with him on the bed. "SHHH... IT'S OKAY MAN.. I'VE GOT YOU.." Karkat ran his fingers through Dave's hair and rubbed his back. Dave calmed down and relaxed into Karkat's arms. 

Dave felt safe, and happy. He didn't have to worry about being hurt. That's what he thought anyway. His Bro came in. "Dave who was at the door-" Bro cut himself off when he saw Dave being cradled by Karkat. Karkat's grip on Dave tightened. "S-STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Bro scoffed and leaned against the doorway. "So dave who's this? your twink boyfriend or some shit?" "I'M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND, I'M JUST PROTECTING HIM FROM YOU, YOU ABUSIVE PIECE OF SHIT." 

"Who said i'm abusive? i'm teaching dave to be strong like me." "LOCKING HIM IN A FRIDGE AND NOT FEEDING HIM IS * NOT * TEACHING HIM ANYTHING, IT'S TORTURING HIM!" Karkat got off the bed and stood up. Dave grabbed Karkat's hand. "K-karkat don't." "DAVE STOP, I'M FINE." Bro cracked his knuckles and walked closer to Karkat. "Not for long. Did you really think that you could come in MY house and get that close and sensual with my kid? not a fucking chance." Bro grabbed Karkat by his sweater and took him up to the roof of the apartment.

Dave ran up after them. "Dave what did i tell you about acting gay? i said there would be consequences didn't i?" Karkat tried to get Bro off of him, but he was a lot stronger than Karkat. "Maybe this will finally get you to understand. You. Dont. Get. To. Disobey. Me." Bro pushed Karkat over to the edge of the roof, so close that Karkat's feet were half off the edge. "P-PULL ME BACK UP YOU PRICK!!" Karkat started hyperventilating and hitting Bro's arm. "Hey kiddo, stop hitting me or I might just let go." "Bro! l-let go of him! please!!"

Bro smirked. "Let go? are you sure?" He pulled away two fingers. "I'm holding him with three fingers dave, this seems pretty dangerous." "T-that's not what i mean! pull him back onto the roof..! i-i'm begging you..!" Bro leaned Karkat out further. "And what if i don't? what are you going to do?" "I-i don't know! just- please!"

Bro sighed and threw Karkat back onto the roof. "Christ, you are no fun. Get this bitch out of here, if i see him again i'll throw him right off the roof." Bro grabbed both of them and brought them back downstairs. Dave hugged Karkat. "D-DAVE I'M OKAY.. I'M RIGHT HERE.." "Oh my god i thought you were going to die.." Karkat kissed Dave's forehead. "Karkat will you stay the night tonight..? "OF COURSE, WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?" 

Dave smiled. "First i have something to show you. come with me." Dave took Karkat to a park nearby, the park was empty and Dave ran over to the swing set. "Come sit, we can watch the sunset together." Karkat sat on the other swing, and Dave lit a cigarette. "Want a hit?" 

"EH, DIDN'T JOHN SAY THEY WERE BAD FOR YOU?" "Well yeah but john is a pussy." "IT'S FINE, I'M GOOD." Dave shrugged. "Suit yourself man." He reached over and held Karkat's hand. The two of them watched the sunset together. It wasn't like a date or anything, but the two of them were happy to just be with each other. Even if it was just as friends, it didn't matter. Karkat looked over at Dave and he got the slight feeling that he was in fact, slowly fixing him. Even if Dave said it wasn't possible, Karkat still had hope.

When the two of them got back to the house, Karkat got his phone out to text John.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EG]

CG: HEY JOHN, I ALMOST DIED TODAY BUT IT'S COOL, BECAUSE I'M STAYING THE NIGHT WITH DAVE TONIGHT. 

EG: Hang on, what? 

EG: You almost died?? how? 

CG: DAVE'S BRO IS A LUNATIC, HE ALMOST THREW ME OFF THE ROOF, BUT THEN HE LET ME BACK UP. 

CG: DAVE AND I WENT TO THE PARK AND WATCHED THE SUNSET TOGETHER. 

CG: WE HELD HANDS, AND IT WAS REALLY NICE, AND NOW WE'RE GETTING READY FOR BED. 

EG: Awww, that's sweet. 

EG: I'm glad you're having fun, and i'm glad you're alright. 

EG: Just stay safe from now on please. 

CG: I KNOW JOHN, I WILL. 

CG: GOODNIGHT, TALK SOON. 

EG: Goodnight! 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EG]

Dave and Karkat went to bed that night, happy, and together. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, it's karkat's birthday, lets see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter fellas! This one has smut, which i never write, so if it's awful, forgive me.

# The party

It was a week after Karkat and Dave's "epic sleepover" night. Which meant it was Karkat's birthday. Everyone was hanging out inside that evening because it had started raining. Karkat was about to open presents, but he didn't want to do it without Dave. "GUYS WHERE'S DAVE?" Rose finished taking a sip of her drink. "I asked him to run out and get more ice like- just now. You might be able to catch him and ride along if you want." 

Karkat threw on a coat and ran outside. Dave had just started up the car. "DAVE! WAIT UP!" The blonde looked over at Karkat and unlocked the doors. Karkat got in the car and shut the door. "What are you doing? don't you wanna stay and hang out? i'll only be gone for a minute." Karkat shook his head. "NAH, I'D RATHER COME WITH." Dave rolled his eyes. "Fine, dork, you win." Dave put his foot on the gas and started driving.

A few minutes into the drive Dave let go of the wheel to try and get his lighter to light. It kept going out while he was trying to light a smoke. "DAVE HOLY SHIT!!" Karkat grabbed the wheel to swerve back onto the road. "HANDS ON THE WHEEL STRIDER!" 

"Jesus, calm down, it's not that big of a deal." "ACTUALLY YES IT IS DAVE! WE COULD HAVE JUST DIED!" "Okay well, i'll drive, you light it for me." Dave handed the lighter to Karkat and put his hands back on the wheel. "FUCKING CHRIST DAVE, YOU COULD JUST LIKE- STOP SMOKING." "Yeah it's not that easy Karkat, it's a thing called addiction, just light it already." Karkat sighed and lit the cigarette. 

Dave took a hit of it and blew it out the window. "I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD AT LEAST STOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY.." "Oh god karkat are you going to make me feel guilty now? really?" Karkat purposely made himself look sad and gave Dave his little puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE..?" 

Dave took another puff. "Mmmmm.. nah." Karkat groaned and crossed his arms. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE." Dave nodded. "Mhm." The rain came in through the window and made the cigarette go out. "Wha! god fucking dammit." Dave rolled up his window. "IT'S FINE, WE'RE AT THE STORE ANYWAY." Dave parked the car and got out. "Are you waiting here or coming in?" "I'LL COME WITH." Dave held Karkat's hand and went inside. 

They got what they needed, then while walking around Dave grabbed a beer bottle and shoved it in his coat. "WH- DAVE." "Shut up, just come on." Dave went over and payed for the party stuff, then they left the store.

"YOU JUST STOLE SOMETHING, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT." "Karkat you're being such a stick in the mud, it's your birthday, lighten up." Dave ruffled Karkat's hair and got back in the car. They started driving, then Karkat noticed that they pass the house. "WH- DAVE? WE PASSED THE HOUSE." "Yeah, and?" "AAAANNDD WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Dave smiled at Karkat. "Not sure, i just wanna have some fun." 

Dave drove them out to a park and stopped by a soccer field. "Come with me." Dave got out of the car and let Karkat come out with him. They ran out into the field together. "DAVE IT'S COLD! AND WET! WHAT ARE WE DOING??" Dave held Karkat's hand and spun him around. "We're having fun!" Karkat couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy Dave was. They played in the rain together for a while, then they started to hear thunder, so they ran back to the car and hopped in.

"Haha! see?? i told you it would be fun" Karkat giggled and shook the water out of his hair like a dog. "YEAH ALRIGHT YOU WIN STRIDER, THAT WAS VERY FUN." Dave fistbumped Karkat and he started up the car, on their way home, Dave decided to spark up more conversation. "Sooo, you're 18 now? finally an adult like me kitkat." "OH PFF- YEAH TOTALLY, YOU'RE THE MOST MATURE GUY I KNOW DAVE. I'LL JUST PRETEND THAT I DIDN'T WATCH YOU STEAL A CAN OF BEER THEN RUN AROUND IN THE RAIN FOR TWENTY MINUTES." "Oooh sick burn, that one hurt." 

Dave smirked at Karkat with his stupid snarky cool kid look, the one that always made Karkat blush, no matter what. Dave leaned over to playfully kiss Karkat on the cheek, Karkat caught his face and pushed it away. "HAHA BITCH, YOU THOUGHT." Dave parked the car in front of the house then leaned back in his seat. "18. right?" "YES DAVE, THANKS FOR FORGETTING MY AGE AGAIN." "No i didn't forget, i just didn't want to be a pedo." "HUH? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-" Dave grabbed Karkat and kissed him. Karkat melted into the kiss almost right away, it was always embarrassing to think about, but he's envisioned this before. Karkat pulled back from the kiss. "YOU TASTE LIKE CIGARETTES." "Oh really? i've got no clue why." Dave snickered and leaned back in for another kiss. 

This time the kiss was different, it was more... senual. Dave licked Karkat's bottom lip, and Karkat responded by immediately allowing Dave to do whatever he wanted with his mouth. Karkat had kissed a few people before but _damn_ Dave was good at it. After he was finished exploring Karkat's mouth, he pulled away from the kiss and leaned back in his seat. "Happy birthday." 

Dave didn't realize though, that one kiss put all of Karkat's gears into motion, Karkat now knew that Dave liked him. Karkat had wanted to do many, many things with Dave, but he was too young, now he's the right age, he has Dave right here, and he's in the mood. Karkat crawled over onto Dave's seat and sat on his lap. "Woah, karkat? whaaat are you doing?" "DAVE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING SPELL IT OUT, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DOING." Dave freezes for a second, then he realized what Karkat meant, but he decided to be an asshole. "Uhhh, no? what do you mean?" Dave took one of his hands and started to trace his hand along Karkat's thigh. "DAVE I FEEL WHAT YOU'RE DOING, NOW STOP BEING A STUBBORN ASSHOLE AND BE USEFUL!" 

Dave pulled back the hand that had been on Karkat's leg. “Well now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings. it sounds like you only want me for the hot sex. which, by the way is hotter than Tavros’s sick beats." “DAVE I HAVE NO GODLY CLUE WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW, BUT I HAVE PEOPLE INSIDE WAITING TO SEE ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY SO HURRY UP.” Karkat scowled and bared his teeth, hoping that he was convincing enough, but all Dave did was cock his head. “Ooh, getting all fancy now, are we? Well, kitkat,” the troll cringes at the nickname, “if you want my dick, you’re gonna have to work for it. Can’t say I’m very inclined to just give you what you want after hurting my feelings."

Karkat was almost ready to cry out of sheer frustration. “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING AT THIS POINT??" Dave leaned over to him, putting their lips so close to each other they were almost kissing. Dave's warm breath right up against Karkat was not helping him stay calm. “I’m saying, if you want me, come and fucking and get me. because i dont feel like doing shit.” Dave then leaned back in his seat casually, as if he hadn’t just in destroyed Karkat with only words. Karkat froze, utterly stunned by Dave. Once his think pan kicked into motion he realized that Dave wanted him to actually do this, like, for real.

Karkat struggled to get into a comfortable position on Dave's lap. It was incredibly hard because one, he had never done this before, and two, the car was so fucking cramped. Once he got situated, he stared down at Dave and licked his lips. Without a warning, Dave’s hand slipped into Karkat's jeans and he started touching him. Karkat nearly collapsed onto Dave. That same hand pulled back out just as quickly as it came. He put the hand back on Karkat's hip, to keep him from falling over. Karkat's only thought was, _HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS WORK?_ Dave was also doing absolutely nothing to lead Karkat in the right direction. 

Karkat will give Dave this though, just thinking about him is making him feel even hotter, Karkat started drooling at the mere thought of what Dave was going to do to him. “Thinking about it, aren’t you? i can see you slobbering up there, i'm gonna be honest, it's weird seeing you this horny." Karkat was completely incapable of objecting because Dave’s fingers had hooked around Karkat's waistband and he started pulling at his jeans. "Sit up." Karkat did as he was told, and dave was able to slide Karkat's pants down to his ankles. Dave kissed Karkat, trailing his kisses down to Karkat's neck and making sure to leave a few marks.

= = = = = = = =

Karkat whined and rested his head on Dave's shoulder as he rode, Dave wasn't usually like this, fucking with Karkat this much, but it would be a lie if Karkat tried to say he wasn't enjoying the hell out of it. “You’re such a hoe, fucking yourself on top of me like you can’t get enough. christ, you look like you could be on the cover of some trashy romance novel." Karkat wasn't even listening to him at this point, the words filtering through him until all he can pick out are bits and pieces. Karkat came a bucketload all over Dave’s…everything, really. His legs were burning, and he was drained of all his energy. He ended up in a huddle on top of Dave, letting off little whimpers as he cuddled up to Dave's chest.

Dave sighed. “Fucking rude, getting off then just leaving me hanging.” Karkat was going to try and respond, he wasn't sure how though, plus, he didn't have the energy to do so. "It's fine babe, i'll do the rest of the work." It didn't take long before Karkat was moving up and down again, Dave had his hands on Karkat's hips, helping him out. This was such a new concept to him, it hurt, but it was also amazing, especially since it was with Dave. He was gald when Dave finished, because he couldn't catch his breath, and he was so fucking sore. He didn't even know why he did this with Dave anyway, Dave is insufferable and cocky and… perfect.

Karkat gasped when Dave pulled out. Dave pressed little kisses up his jaw and all over his face, and Karkat couldn't help but purr. Dave ran his fingers through Karkat's hair, pulling him close and hugging him. "I didn't hurt you did i?" Karkat shook his head and yawned. "NO DAVE.. THAT WAS GREAT." Dave and Karkat cleaned themselves up with a few spare napkins laying around the car, then they got out, and Dave held Karkat up with one hand, and held the groceries with the other. "Finally you guys are back! you've been gone for like an hour, we were starting to get worried." John ran over and grabbed the bags from Dave. Jade walked over to Karkat and took a good look at his neck, and the way he was walking. "Oh. my. god. guys! i know what dave's birthday present to karkat was! That explains why you were gone so long!" Dave helped Karkat down onto the couch. "Yeah, sorry about the wait, we were... busy."

Dave kissed Karkat's cheek and sat beside him. Dave helped Karkat open up his gifts, and after the party ended, he went upstairs and they went to sleep. Dave finally had his special someone, and now no matter what, he knew he could be fixed.

The End.


End file.
